Upwards Descent
by Aliasboa
Summary: "Nunca me di cuenta de lo que no tenía hasta que te encontré." Una historia de Antonio y Lovina desde el principio. De donde vienen, como han llegado a donde están ahora. Bases históricas. Apariciones desde Roma, a Francia y a Germania, y la lista irá creciendo. T por violencia y por el lenguaje de Lovina. Traducción del verdadero "Upwards Descent" de L'alouette.blanche al español.
1. Frozen

**Nota de la autora:** Para empezar, debo decir que yo no soy la verdadera autora de esta historia. La auténtica escritora es L'alouette blanche y he obtenido su permiso para traducir su fanfic al español. La razón es que me gustó tanto cuando la leí en inglés, que quise traducirlo para que personas de habla española, que no tienen buen nivel en inglés, pudieran leerla. La historia se trata de un EspañaxFem!Romano, que es el OPT actual de la autora. ( Y el mio~) Este primer capítulo está clasificado como K, pero irá subiendo a medida que los personajes vayan creciendo. Comienza cuando Lovina tiene más o menos nueve años y Antonio doce. Pero las edades humanas son difíciles de medir en un país. ¡Amaremos vuestros reviews! Autora y traductora se despiden~

**Upwards Descent**

"Nunca me di cuenta lo que no tenía hasta que te encontré. "

1. Frozen

" Por favor, Nonno." La niña cogió con su pequeña mano el borde de su capa roja cuando él se volvió. " Quiero ir también." Se dio la vuelta, y acarició el pelo de la pequeña con afecto. Solo el rizo volador en la parte superior de su cabeza se mantenía en su punto máximo, sin dejarse apelmazar por los dedos.

"No, piccina mia. Debes quedarte en la villa," explicó mientras ella le miraba hacia arriba, con grandes ojos olivas llenos de desilusión. Otra voz habló por detrás de su hombro.

" ¿Puedo quedarme en casa también, Nonno? En el bosque hay cosas que dan miedo, con dientes grandes y manos escamosas que se comen a los bambini. Me lo contó Francis. " La niña se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, frunció los labios hacia un lado, y se giró hacia su hermano.

" No hay nada en el bosque, idiota. No te creas nada de lo que te diga Francis." El menor miró interrogativamente, no convencido, a su abuelo. Roma lo agarró suavemente por la cintura y lo balanceó contra su cadera con un solo brazo.

" Por supuesto que no hay monstruos en el bosque, Feliciano. Y un día todo esto será tuyo. Necesitas aprender sobre la tierra que gobernarás."

" Entonces, ¿ Porqué no puedo ir también? No quiero quedarme sentada aquí sola." Roma suspiró, acariciando sus oscuros rizos con su mano libre.

" Debes quedarte aquí, Lovina. Puede que no haya monstruos, pero sigue habiendo cosas que una niña pequeña no debería encontrarse. " En sus brazos, Feliciano dio un pequeño chillido y se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello.

" Tengo esto. Estaré bien." Lovina tanteó entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de caza, que blandió delante de ella con rapidez.

" Justo el otro día, me encontré con unos bárbaros en la zona norte del bosque. ¿Recuerdas cuando aquellos cartagineses descendieron de las montañas montados en sus grandiosos elefantes? " Lovina bajó el puñal a un lado.

" Los mataste, Nonno. No daban miedo. Y todos los elefantes murieron. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver uno. Y cuando todos se fueron, saqueaste su hogar. Tú salaste la tierra." Roma frunció el ceño a la niña, que estaba mirando a sus pies descalzos.

" Venían para hacernos daño. Hice lo que debía; lo entenderás algún día. Hoy te quedarás en casa, y es mi decisión final. El exterior es demasiado peligroso para ti." Roma comenzó a irse.

" ¿Pero no es peligroso para Feliciano? Se tropieza con sus propios pies. Nonno por favor, no quiero que me dejéis sola atrás.

" He dicho que te quedarás en casa, y punto. Feliciano será un hombre algún día, y necesita saber como proteger lo que es suyo. " Feliciano no parecía saber que decir ante aquella proposición, así que se quedó agarrando el borde de la túnica de Roma, y preocupándose por su propio rizo. " Estaremos de vuelta al anochecer. Por favor, no te metas en problemas mientras estamos fuera." Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Feliciano la miró desde su hombro, con sus cejas en una mueca de preocupación y perdidas entre su flequillo.

" ¿Estás seguro de que los monstruos no son reales, Nonno? " Escuchó decir cuando ambos giraron en la esquina.

* * *

Lovina tiró su cuchillo encima de la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla. El viento agitó las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas, silbando entre los corredores vacíos.

" Sola de nuevo," suspiró. Siempre estaba sola, con Roma fuera con sus nuevos territorios y Feliciano andando tranquilamente por la ciudad. Todo el mundo quería a Feliciano, con su risa fácil y su ridícula habilidad para confiar. No importaba que todo lo que hiciera fuera comer, dormir, y fastidiar todo lo que ella intentaba hacer. No ayudaba el hecho de que todo lo que le estaba permitido hacer era estar en casa y ordenar, cosa que hacía constantemente pues todo era mejor que quedarse viendo la pared por horas. Y siempre que Roma estaba en casa, se iba al bosque a cazar ciervos y jabalís salvajes. Ella se sentaría en la ventana y vería los caballos correr entre los árboles que bordeaban la colina, capas de soldados moviéndose como alas tras de ellos. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado que estaba allí, cabalgando hacia el horizonte en una yegua tan brillante como la luz del sol? Pero todo lo que tenía era su pequeño y lento pony, y un viejo caballo de carga que antes solía traer suministros de la ciudad.

Afuera, un par de palomas pasaron ante la ventana, saliendo de la sombra del bosque. Se subió al alfeizar, con sus pies descalzos tocando los bloques rugosos de piedra. Su túnica azotaba sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se apoyaban en ambos extremos del ventanal.

" Algún día," susurró. El viento jugó con el dobladillo de sus ropas, como dedos instando a que saliera fuera. Por encima de ella las palomas volaban en círculos, uniéndose momentáneamente con el brillante sol, antes de bucear de vuelta a la tierra. Era otro cálido día de verano, el sol se fundía perezoso sobre los campos y dormía entre las oscuras hojas verdes. La hierba bailaba como el océano.

" No es justo," predicó hacia el cielo abierto. " A Feliciano no le importa. Los caballos le asustan, y salta a cada sombra. ¿Porqué no soy lo suficientemente buena?" Nada parecía tener respuesta, así que se bajo del alfeizar y caminó hasta la mesa donde había tirado el cuchillo. " Pasarán horas antes de que vuelvan. Nunca sabrán que me fui." Miró fuera de la ventana una vez más, entreviendo unas alas blancas contra el cielo azul, y entonces caminó hacia los establos.

Después de unos minutos, una escalera de mano, y un puñado de avena, Lovina consiguió colocar una silla de montar en el intratable y viejo caballo de tiro. Entonces procedió a quedarse firme en el sitio mientras ella daba pequeñas patadas a su flanco y añadía palabras de ánimo, aprendidas en su mayoría del lenguaje colorido de Roma. Agarró las riendas con optimismo, e iba a comenzar a cabalgar hacia el bosque cuando vio una fusta colgando de una clavija de la pared. Se acercó a ella, la cogió por el puño y susurró en el gran oído del animal, " Siento esto pero necesito salir de aquí," Con la última palabra, Lovina golpeó con fuerza en el flanco del caballo y salieron disparados hacia las colinas.

Con un golpe de las riendas dieron la vuelta hacia la línea de árboles, dejando la villa atrás. Lovina tiró la fusta a un lado, y enredó sus dedos en la espesa melena del caballo ; envolvió con fuerza el ancho pecho de su montura y se echó hacia delante en la silla de montar. Sus pies desnudos se enroscaron en los estribos. El viento estaba todo a su alrededor ahora, esparciendo su cabello en un halo castaño alrededor de su cara. Su túnica fluyendo detrás de ella.

" ¿Quién tiene alas ahora?" Gritó al cielo. Dejó escapar una risa, que fue devorada con avidez por el viendo, demasiado pesado para competir con ella. " Vuela," ordenó, extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado y su cabeza hacia atrás. "Vuela".

* * *

El sol estaba casi arriba cuando ambos llegaron a los desaliñados comienzos del bosque. Fueron deteniéndose hasta el paso mientras caminaban entre los árboles, al mismo tiempo que Lovina apartaba ramas de su cabeza. Hacía más frío bajo los arbustos, la brisa hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina en los antebrazos. Los pájaros piaron sobre sus cabezas, buscándose entre los matorrales. Se sorprendió cuando un enorme ciervo saltó por delante de ellos.

" Corre. Huye de aquí antes de que Roma pueda encontrarte. Corre," Gritó moviendo sus brazos. Él solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con sus grandes ojos negros que intentaban descifrar qué era ella. " Por favor, vete. Eres demasiado bello para morir." Arrancó un palo de un árbol cercano y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. El ciervo se giró sobre sus patas traseras y saltó a través de los árboles. Los helechos agitándose era la única señal de que él había estado ahí.

Lovina escuchó otra vez las hojas moverse, y pensó que debía tratarse de toda una manada, pero el sonido fue seguido de un gruñido sordo.

El caballo resopló receloso, pateando el suelo con sus grandes cascos. Lovina miraba a todos los lados, intentando encontrar el sonido.

Los arbustos se zarandearon otra vez, seguido por un bajo gruñido. Trató de tirar de las riendas derecha e izquierda, golpeando al animal en los flancos para moverse a otro lugar, pero el caballo solo movía su cabeza de ida y vuelta, con ojos oscuros rodeados de blanco, y el hocico salpicado en espuma. Enormes pezuñas pisaban el suelo, mientras el caballo daba círculos con las fosas nasales dilatadas.

" Vamos," gritó Lovina, tratando de girar al caballo de vuelta a casa. Pero con todos los giros, y la oscura capa de árboles, no podía saber en qué dirección había venido.

De repente, la parte baja del arbusto explotó en una ráfaga de hojas. Un enorme lobo gris se lanzó hacia ellos, con una lengua rosa sobresaliendo de sus fauces abiertas. El caballo pateó el piso con furia, tratando de mantenerse alejado de las feroces mandíbulas y las temibles garras. El lobo se encorvó hacia la tierra, con el pelo erizado, y se lanzó hacia delante de nuevo. Lovina gritó y trató de empuñar su cuchillo, soltando las riendas por el terror. Alcanzó a ver un destello de sus ojos amarillos, y de sus goteantes dientes antes de que se estampara con fuerza en la cabeza enorme de su montura. El caballo pataleó a la bestia con coces masivas, y se puso en pies sobre sus piernas traseras. Lovina intentó coger alguna rienda, la silla e incluso un mechón de cabellera, pero ya estaba cayendo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, seguía en el bosque. El caballo se había ido, al igual que el lobo, dejando solo atrás huellas de cascos en las hojas muertas. Se puso en pie temblorosa y trató de orientarse. La luz iluminaba desde un ángulo diferente, pero no recordaba si eso significaba que debía caminar de vuelta, o hacia delante. Lovina respiró profundamente y esperó a que su cabeza dejara de sonar. Se quitó la suciedad de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se dio la vuelta. Seguramente si seguía caminando al final encontraría a alguien. Hallaría un río y lo seguiría. Todos los ríos conducen eventualmente hasta alguna persona, y así podrían llevarla a casa.

" Soy descendiente de Roma," susurró para sí misma, con una mano en la empuñadura de su cuchillo. " Y Roma nunca tiene miedo." Se internó más en el bosque.

* * *

" Está bien, piccolino, " Roma suspiró mientras Feliciano sollozaba en su hombro. " Volvemos a casa ahora. " Justo habían llegado a uno de los grandes claros donde los ciervos solían pastar, más o menos a una hora en el bosque, cuando Feliciano cayó de su caballo. No era nada serio, solo un tobillo torcido, pero el chico seguía agitado. Nunca se había acostumbrado a los caballos, y siempre se sentía culpable al usar las riendas.

" Les hace daño, Nonno," se quejó un día, sosteniendo la fusta en una mano como si se tratara de un nido de avispas. Roma podía ser muy insensible con cosas como esas, pero no lo regañaba cuando le mostraba su sonrisa o cuando sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Le dio un apretón y sintió unas manos pequeñas alrededor de su nuca. Feliciano se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y jugó ausente con el rizo en el cuello de Roma, como hacía él cuando estaba enfadado. Bueno, la caza había sido una pérdida, pero había cosas más importantes.

Solo era media tarde cuando el grupo volvió a casa. Roma depositó a Feliciano con cuidado en el suelo y condujo a su semental a los establos, cuando notó que algo faltaba. La cuadra de la esquina, que había sido designada al viejo caballo de tiro, estaba ahora vacía, con la puerta moviéndose de delante hacia detrás con la brisa.

Roma salió al patio, deseando preguntar a uno de los sirvientes quién había llevado al viejo caballo al mercado. pero en cambio fue parado por uno de sus soldados.

" Caesar, hemos encontrado esto en la hierba. ¿Es vuestra fusta?" Roma se la arrebató de la mano y corrió hacia el patio, donde Feliciano estaba encaramado al borde de la fuente examinando su tobillo hinchado.

" Feliciano, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? " Feliciano lo miró con grandes ojos marrones, abrió la boca mientras pensaba.

" No lo se, Nonno. No la he visto desde que volvimos. "

" Lovina," Llamó Roma hacia la casa vacía, hacia el cielo que se oscurecía. Entró a la casa, llamando en cada habitación vacía. Dentro nada se movía salvo las cortinas de las ventanas. Salió por la puerta y tiró la fusta al suelo, volviendo de nuevo a los establos. Se montó de nuevo en su semental, y lo condujo al portal.

" ¿Qué ocurre, Nonno?" Preguntó Feliciano.

" Tu hermana se ha ido." Giró al caballo, los cascos pisaron con estrépito los adoquines del suelo, llamando a los guardias, " Soldados a mi." Debemos mandar una partida." Y galopó hacia el bosque antes de que alguien pudiera seguirlo.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo de noche, los rayos de luz brillando a través de los arbustos comenzaba a disminuir, y Lovina comenzaba a lamentar no haberse puesto sandalias. Sus pies estaban negros del barro, y delineados por finos cortes de piedras y ramas. El bosque parecía más cerca de ella ahora, como si los árboles estuvieran alargando dedos esqueléticos hacia ella. No había logrado ver ningún río, ni siquiera escuchado el distante sonido del agua. Seguía teniendo su cuchillo, pero después de pensar en esas fauces jadeantes, no era demasiado consuelo.

Lovina se paró para quitarse las hojas muertas que se habían pegado a sus pies. Detrás de ella escuchó otro sonido. Jadeó, después de quedó helada y escucho. El primer sonido era seguido por un crujido. Se giró rezando a los dioses por ver a un conejo, un ciervo, o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos amarillos. Escuchó una ramita romperse y miró a todos lados. Hubo más sonidos de hojas pisadas, esta vez viniendo de dos direcciones. Comenzó a correr.

Lovina se lanzó entre los árboles, huyendo frenéticamente de cualquier sonido. Sobre ella un búho ululó y chilló, sorteando por poco el árbol que había frente a ella. Ramas se clavaban en su pelo y sus ropas, pero se revolvía de ellas, dejando marcas rojas en su piel. Se tropezó con una roca, despellejándose las palmas, pero continuó corriendo, huyendo del sonido de pisadas detrás. A su cabeza los cuervos se movieron entre las copas de los árboles, riéndose de ella mientras corría. No podía pensar más. No le importaba en qué dirección iba, y entonces cayó en un arroyo. Sus pies se resbalaban entre las limosas piedras, Lovina no pensó en seguirlo. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el latido de su sangre y su propia boca buscando aliento. Las manchas de luz a su alrededor no iluminaban nada y todo se emborronó en un caleidoscopio de color verde mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos para evitar que el mundo diera vueltas. Su cabeza le dolía, golpeándola al tiempo que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

Corrió hasta que chocó contra algo; el tronco de un árbol grueso. Sus dedos se apoyaron en la rugosa corteza mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, observando con ojos borrosos el bosque a su alrededor. La luz del sol solo se veía a través de pequeños huecos en las copas y tenía más éxito la sombra que cubría todo lo demás. La pequeña pestañeó y esperó a que su corazón dejara de latir con fuerza. No podía escuchar ningún movimiento en el bosque, pero de alguna manera le hizo sentirse peor. Por lo menos antes podía decir en que dirección se movía el sonido. De repente hubo un ruido a su izquierda, diferente de los anteriores crujidos.

Por alguna razón se encontró siguiéndolo. ¿Cuál era el punto de correr de todas maneras? No podía seguir huyendo sin rumbo o nunca podría encontrar el camino de vuelta. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y apretó los puños a su lado. Una repentina brisa la impulsó y caminó hacia delante sobre sus pies magullados y ensangrentados. Al principio no podía ver nada, solo árboles con faldas de helechos verdes. Pero entonces Lovina se paró, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta.

Había algo acurrucado contra un tronco alto, con el costado subiendo y bajando suavemente. Al principio pensó que se trataba de otro lobo, pero el tamaño era incorrecto. Lovina se aproximó con lentitud; talón después dedos, avanzando sobre el musgo hacia la figura. Parecía humano: sin fauces, sin colmillos, y sin estar cubierto en pelo ( Solo un cabello sucio oscureciendo su rostro ). En conjunto, nada semejante a los monstruos de los que Francis había hablado. En realidad, se veía como un niño.

El muchacho, que tenía que ser un chico, se movió en sueños, apartando su espesa cabellera fuera de su cara con un suspiro suave. Lovina se detuvo otra vez. Era más moreno que ella, probablemente de días bajo el sol, y unos cuantos años mayor, pero humano. Era como ella, un niño solo en el bosque. La pequeña miró a su alrededor, esperando a un séquito salir de las sombras, pero todo lo que escuchó fue el canto de los pájaros. Por alguna razón, estaba congelada, clavada en el sitio, observando. Quería llegar hasta él y moverle para levantarle, para tocar su piel y ver si estaba ahí de verdad. Pero no le podía despertar. Lovina sabía que debía correr, viéndolo acurrucado entre los helechos. Sabía que debía irse y no dejar nunca que la viera. Sabía que Roma vendría, y sabía que les hacía a los países pequeños.

Pero, antes de que pudiera volverse, el chico se quejó en su sueño y abrió los ojos. Lovina se encontró con un sorprendente verde bajo los márgenes de su flequillo marrón. No parecía asustado, más bien intrigado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella a través de la penumbra. Sabía que aún podía huir y dejarle ahí. Nadie le encontraría. No se daría ni cuenta. Sería como si ella hubiera sido un sueño. Pero algo la mantuvo ahí, como un ciervo escuchando el crack de una ramita en la distancia. Sus dedos tentaron por el cuchillo a su lado. El niño la observó con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras ella levantaba el puñal, posicionándolo entre ambos. Una sonrisa emergió en su rostro. Levantó una mano, no por miedo, más bien como si preguntara si podía bajar el arma, como si todo estuviera bien. Lovina frunció el ceño, acercándose más hasta que el cuchillo casi tocaba su frente. Él seguía sonriendo, tan cerca que ella podía sentir el cepillo de su aliento contra su piel. El muchacho levantó la mano hasta que sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la pequeña. El tacto le puso la carne de gallina.

"Eres real," Susurró.

Pero quitó su mano cuando escuchó el sonido de cascos trotando a través de la maleza. Legionarios salieron del bosque y los caballos pisotearon la delicada cama de helechos.

" Por fin os hemos encontrado," habló uno de ellos mientras los otros les rodeaban, sacando sus espadas. El hombre le tendió la mano para subirla a su montura. " Vamos, se está haciendo de noche". Lovina se dio la vuelta, viendo como los otros legionarios se acercaban más con sus espadas refulgiendo a la luz del atardecer.

" Mantente lejos de ella, bárbaro," bramaron mientras los cascos de caballo lo perdían por poco al estar brincando a su alrededor. El chico saltó sobre sus pies y se apoyó en el árbol con ojos muy abiertos. El soldado seguía tendiendo la mano a la pequeña, pero Lovina se apartó, interponiéndose entre el muchacho y los caballos. Levantó su cuchillo.

" No le toquéis," gritó. Su voz sonó lastimosamente pequeña, incluso para sus propios oídos. No se había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta. Otro caballo galopó en el claro, un semental blanco. Roma miró a ambos, con su cejas fruncidas con fuerza.

" Guardias apresadle." Hizo detener a su caballo con un movimiento de las riendas.

" No." Exclamó Lovina, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. "No. Quedaos donde estáis." miró sobre su hombro al chico. No parecía asustado, solo confuso, con sus ojos verdes centrados en ella.

" Mira lo que te hizo, Lovina. Cualquiera que hiera a alguno de mis niños se merece morir. Solo es un bárbaro." Los soldados se aproximaron a él. Movió su cuchillo en un amplio arco, pero uno de los legionarios saltó de su caballo y la apartó a un lado de manera suave. Agarró al chico rudamente por el borde raído de su túnica y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. El niño la miró, sus ojos perdidos entre su largo pelo.

" Esperad. Espera Nonno. No le hagas daño. Él es quién me salvó." Todos se volvieron para mirarla. " De los lobos," añadió, algo más bajito. " Estaba montando en el bosque y un lobo saltó hacia nosotros, me caí del caballo y... él me salvó."

" ¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó Roma, con una mano aún en la empuñadura de su espada. El niño abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lovina le lanzó una mirada. Uno de los soldados tomó la palabra.

" Encontramos al caballo en el bosque, Señor, con marcas de colmillos a lo largo de sus patas. Intentamos apresarlo pero huyó hacia la villa, y escuchamos aullidos un poco más lejos." Roma la miró otra vez, y ella se limpió la suciedad de la ropa, de pronto consciente de su estado.

" Bien, lo llevaremos con nosotros a la villa y después decidiremos que hacer con él. Lovina, baja esa estúpida cosa."

Uno de los legionarios agarró al muchacho y puso sus manos tras la espalda, atándolas con una correa de cuero que colgaba de su cinto, y lo arrojó sobre la espalda del caballo. El chico no dijo ni una sola palabra; solo se quedó mirando a Lovina con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. De repente la pequeña se sintió exhausta. Incluso el cuchillo en su mano era muy pesado para ella. Sus dedos se volvieron torpes cuando trató de devolverlo a su funda a la cadera. Sintió una mano grande que la cogía de la cadera y no protestó cuando Roma la puso frente a él sobre el caballo. Enterró los dedos en su grisácea melena.

" Hablaremos de esto luego, Lovina," Susurró con ojos duros. Pero luego se relajaron y presionó su cabeza contra su hombro. " Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado." No podía responder. Solo que quedó ahí, con la mejilla apoyada en la parte más alta de su hombro; viendo al chico observarla a través de una franja de pelo oscuro. Se durmió bajo el lento balanceo del caballo al trotar.


	2. Stagnant

**Nota de la autora:** Para empezar, debo decir que yo no soy la verdadera autora de esta historia. La auténtica escritora es L'alouette blanche y he obtenido su permiso para traducir su fanfic al español. España era una colonia de Cartago, y Roma la conquistó en el segundo siglo AC tras la caída de Cartago, pero necesitó algunos siglos más para tomar control de toda la Península Ibérica. Italia había sido por supuesto parte del Imperio Romano desde mucho antes, y Francis, o Galia, fue también conquistado en el 2º siglo AC ( Ambos son sirvientes en la casa) Otra vez, Lovina tiene más o menos 9 años, y Antonio 12.

Quiero agradecer también a todos los que están leyendo esta traducción y a los que ponen reviews o lo añaden a favoritos. ¡Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura!

**2. Stagnant**

Lovina transportaba el cubo de agua sobre el borde del pozo, logrando derramar solo una cuarta parte por la borda y sobre su túnica de lino blanco, mejor que la última vez. Ya estaba bastante empapada. Se apartó un rizo fuera de la cara y dejó caer el cubo al suelo con un gruñido. Qué castigo más estúpido, pensó. Como si no limpiara ya la mayoría de la casa. Francis, uno de los territorios-sirvientes, supuestamente estaba para eso, pero siempre estaba en la ciudad persiguiendo a alguna chica. Lovina se detuvo para ajustar los vendajes enrollados alrededor de sus palmas heridas. Eran más un estorbo que una ayuda, y siempre que miraba sus manos recordaba aquella noche.

Tras ella, las piedras crujieron bajo el peso de pisadas. Se dio la vuelta, para casi chocar contra la cara de alguien al mismo tiempo que se tropezaba con los cubos del suelo. Una mano la agarró por la muñeca y evitó que fuera a tierra. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos inquisitivos ojos verdes. Se dio cuenta de que era el chico del bosque. Le havían quitado su vieja túnica oliva, reemplazandola por una túnica marrón y áspera de siervo, y su largo cabello castaño había sido cortado en proporciones desordenadas. Pero seguía siendo el mismo.

" Siento haberte asustado, lovi." Sonrió, sus ojos entornándose bajo su flequillo, y corrió una mano por su pelo.

" No me llames eso," resopló ella, liberando su brazo de su agarre, y volviéndose para coger los cubos. Lovina se preguntó como había podido aprender su nombre. El muchacho se acercó a ella para mirarla a la cara.

" ¿Necesitas ayuda? Parecen pesados."

" Estoy bien. No necesito ayuda." Miró escéptico su túnica chorreante y pasó junto a ella para tomar un cubo en cada mano. Lovina pensó en quitarle los baldes, pero decidió que no merecía la pena. Frunció el ceño, agarrando el último cubo con ambas manos, y caminó derecha al patio, sin siquiera mirar atrás. La alcanzó con rapidez, sus zancadas mucho más largas que las de ella, y la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Tuvo ganas de borrársela tirándole agua a la cara, seguida por el cubo. Pero solo miró a las piedras del pavimento. " ¿Qué es lo que quieres igualmente?" El chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mandando su pelo hacia sus ojos.

"¿Porqué me salvaste?" Se mordió el labio inferior y esperó a que ella contestara. El cubo rebotaba contra sus piernas, pero Lovina no parecía notar el agua salpicando por los bordes.

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros y lanzó otra ola sobre el borde del cubo. " Maldición," susurró y dejó el cubo con un resoplido. El chico comenzó a reirse.

" Menudo lenguaje usas." Lovina le lanzó una mirada, escurriendo el borde de su túnica. " Pero en serio, ¿Por qué?

" Simplemente no podía dejar que te mataran. Fue mi culpa que te encontraran en primer lugar. No estarías aquí si no fuera por mi. Debería haber huído en cuanto te vi. "

" ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Paró por un momento de escurrir su ropa y se apartó su rizo anti-gravedad de los ojos.

"No lo sé. Me quedé congelada, pegada. De repente no me podía mover. No estaba asustada, solo... No lo sé." Parecía sorprendida, confusa, sus cejas arrugándose a la vez. Cogió de nuevo el cubo y comenzó a echar agua sobre las losas.

" Bueno, gracias Lovi. Me salvaste, aunque me metieras en problemas en primer lugar. Soy Antonio, por cierto." Se rió otra vez, agarrándose la nuca." Debería haber dicho esto antes. Ahora comencemos, este lugar es un desastre.

" Pensé que había dicho claramente que no necesito tu maldita ayuda." Antonio se encogió de hombros. Este va a ser difícil, pensó ella.

" Lo que necesitas y lo que puedes usar son cosas bien diferentes. Eso, y el hecho de que creo que te debo esto como mínimo." Cogió un cepillo de fregar del suelo y se volvió antes de que ella pudiera protestar. " Dios, deben de haber sido años desde que esto estuvo limpio," Se quejó detrás de ella mientras frotaba las losas de barro.

" No lo sé," Lovina se encogió de hombros. " Ha estado así desde que recuerdo. Nadie usa nunca este patio." Se arrodilló, sacando toda su frustración en la limpieza. No recordaba que aquel portal fuera usado para algo. Estaba escondido en un rincón de la villa, en el lado más alejado de los viñedos, así que nunca había demasiado tráfico. En realidad había tenido que desplazarse sobre el tejado para abrir la vieja puerta desde dentro, puesto que la cerradura se había cerrrado por oxidación, y había dejado el portón abierto gracias a que había dejado apoyado el mango de la escoba, mientras ella iba a por los cubos. Viejas cepas trepaban por las paredes, arrugadas y muertas ahora, a pesar de que antes pudieron ser rosas. Se aferraban a los gastados muros, tirando trozos de piedra que se desmoronaban.

Comenzó a fregar furiosa, tratando de no notar al chico trabajando tras ella. _Quizás si no le hablo se aburrirá y se irá, usualmente funciona con Francis. Aunque él no se parece demasiado a Francis. Francis nunca se ofrecería a ayudar. Pero eso es mejor de todas maneras, significa que no tengo que perseguirle para arreglar todo. _Había lavado los trozos más gruesos de barro seco, y apenas podía ver las piedras de debajo. Seguramente no fueran adoquines lisos. Trató de limpiarlos con sus dedos para intentar distinguir que diseño había debajo.

" Hey, Antonio," llamó sobre su hombro. " necesitas venir a ver esto. " se inclinó sobre ella y miró la pequeña sección de piedras que había descubierto.

" ¿Es eso un ojo?" preguntó, tratando de quitarse el pelo de los ojos. Solo tenía barro sobre la frente.

"Bueno, no tengo ni idea, pero definitivamente no son solo baldosas." Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus tobillos, descansando sus manos sobre su regazo. " Es alguna clase de mosaico, pero no lo puedo asegurar." Cogió su cepillo otra vez, e iba a volver a su furiosa manera de fregar cuando escuchó un llanto ahogado en la otra parte de la casa. " Maldita sea, Feli," Gritó Lovina mientras tiraba el cepillo a un lado y corría para buscarle. Antonio la siguió, escudriñando el sucio patio sobre su hombro, y cuidadosamente cerrando el portón tras él.

* * *

Por la hora en la que limpiaron el ánfora rota y habían parado los gemidos de Feliciano, era pasado mediodía. Antonio fue enviado a cuidar de los caballos, y Lovina a recoger los cubes del patio. Pero una vez que giró la esquina del edificio, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada firmemente otra vez, con un nuevo cerrojo. Los cubos se apilaban de nuevo en el establo cuando entró, después de una cena silenciosa, y Antonio estaba cepillando la capa de alguno de los caballos de los legionarios. Lovina se quedó en las sombras de la puerta mirándole. Seguía teniendo un poco de barro en su mejilla, seca y resquebrajándose ahora. Tarareó para sí mismo mientras corría el cepillo a través de la espesa melena. Caminó al otro lado de su amplio lomo y Lovina se movió por las sombras para mantener al caballo entre ambos.

_Esto es estúpido_, pensó para sí misma. _¿Porqué estoy aquí?_ Pero no pudo obligarse a hablar o a irse. El chico palmeó al caballo ligeramente en la nariz y se acercó al último establo, donde el corcel de su abuelo paseaba de un lado a otro. Se le dilataron las fosas nasales mientras Antonio saltaba sobre la puerta con cuidado. Lovina trepó rapidamente por la escalera al segundo nivel, donde almacenaban el heno, para evitar ser vista. Abajo, Antonio se inclinó para cepillar mechones enredados del caballo. La criatura resopló preocupada, pateando el suelo y tratando de sacudir su cabeza. Alzó la mano, pero solo encontró aire provocado por sus pesados cascos.

_Idiota, nadie se puede acercar a ese caballo excepto Nonno. Te arrancará tu estupida nariz. _Se asomó por el borde del suelo de madera para mirar. _Es tu merecido por llamarme Lovi. _Antonio caminó hacia atrás despacio, ambas manos frente a él, mientras el caballo resoplaba furioso. Trató de echarse hacia atrás pero choco contra el borde de la cuadra y relinchó en pánico. El muchacho levantó la mano hacia su rostro, cepillando la espesa melena. Finalmente , presionó su frente contra la llama de luz entre ambos ojos del caballo, pelo oscuro mezclándose con el gris, y susurró en sus grandes oídos. El caballo trató de aparatar su cabeza una vez, bufó enfadado echando su pelo atrás en una masa de aire caliente y entonces se acomodó tranquilamente entre sus manos.

" Ahí estamos," susurró mientras acariciaba el hocico del animal. " nadie va a hacerte daño." Lovina se aproximó hacia delante, sin creer en lo que había visto. De repente, sus pies solo tocaban el aire. Un pequeño grito escapó de su garganta mientras caía al suelo del establo e intentaba agarrar algo, pero solo encontró manojos de heno.

Cayó bocabajo en algo suave, expulsando todo el aire fuera de ella. Lovina dio un gruñido sordo y trató de incorporarse, desequilibrándose así que se apoyó en algo para mantener el equilibrio.

" Tienes un hábito de caerte, ¿Verdad? " Antonio la sonrió desde el suelo, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. " Es bueno que te haya cogido o de lo contrario podrías haberte roto algo." Lovina recogió sus brazos como si se los hubieran quemado y los cruzó sobre su pecho, sitiendo sus mejillas poniéndose rojas.

" Tu no me cogiste, simplemente aterricé aquí. Ahora suéltame, bastardo," añadió en voz baja. Lovina lo miró con arrogancia donde él yacía tendido en el suelo sucio. Justo estaba tratando de levantarse, cuando sintió un soplo de aire caliente detrás de la nuca. Se giró y abrió la boca mientras la boca del enorme caballo se inclinaba sobre su cabeza y sus labios suaves se comían los restos de heno enredados en su pelo. Se echó hacia atrás y cayó con un "oof" en el regazo de Antonio. El caballó se quedó mirándola, mascando feliz. Antonio estalló en carcajadas mientras ella le hacía una mueca, tratando de desenredarse de sus piernas.

" Whoa, cuidado." Antonio la cogió en brazos antes de que pudiera protestar y la sentó a salvo en la puerta del establo. Cuando se hubo limpiado y hubo atado al caballo en el otro extremo de la cuadra, volvió a donde Lovina estaba sentada. " ¿Qué estabas haciendo arriba de todos modos, Lovi?" Gruñó ante el apodo y giró su cabeza de su vista, sonrojándose otra vez.

" Fui para recoger los cubos pero ya no estaban." Antonio no pareció contar con el hecho de que los cubos no se almacenaban en el segundo piso y continuó mirándola. Se volvió con sus ojos olivas ardiendo. " ¿ Porqué cerraste el patio?" Antonio la vio con curiosidad.

" He estado trabajando con los caballos desde que dejamos el claustro. No he vuelto ahí. Vine aquí, y los cubos ya estaban amontonados. Pensé que los habías traído tú."

"Entonces, ¿Porqué la puerta estaba sellada?"

" No lo sé. Pero, diría que alguien no quiere ese patio limpio." Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, masajeándose con cautela los músculos magullados.

" ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Lovina con timidez. Antonio la sonrió.

" ¿Eso fue preocupación?" Lovina sopló uno de sus rizos fuera de su cara y le frunció el ceño.

"No, no realmente idiota. Es solo que Nonno se enfadaría si uno de sus sirvientes no puede hacer sus labores."

" Bueno, tomaré tu preocupación de cualquier forma. Estoy bien, por cierto," dijo con una reverencia torpe, barriendo el suelo con una mano mientras se inclinaba sobre la cintura. " Y estoy siempre a tu servicio, ya sea para llevar cubos o como percha para un pájaro obligado a estar en una jaula." Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, y Lovina le tiró una de las sandalias a la cara.

" No necesito tu ayuda. Pero sí respuestas. ¿Estás seguro de que no viste a nadie llevarse esos cubos?" Antonio se acercó a la puerta, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de ella y devolviéndole su sandalia.

"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mi?" Ella se echó hacia atrás y cogió el zapato con un tirón.

" No del todo," siseó. Se la volvió a colocar en el pie y se bajó de la puerta, esperando salir de allí con dignidad antes de que se cayera otra vez. Por alguna razón le pasaba últimamente con más frecuencia. Tras ella, Antonio gritó.

" ¿Qué harás sobre lo del patio?" Se dio la vuelta en la puerta, con las manos en las caderas.

" Voy a averiguar qué hay ahí. Soy una Vargas por supuesto." Se giró para irse, pero exclamó sobre su hombro. " Y no necesito tu maldita ayuda." _Eso definitivamente será problemático, _pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. _Nunca sabe cuando parar. _

En los establos, Antonio mascaba pensativo un trozo de heno. Se giró hacia el corcel gris. " Es una chica dificil ¿Verdad?" El caballo bufó y continuó comiendo. " Sí, también estoy siempre listo para un desafío." Sonrió, y se acomodó entre el heno para pasar la noche.


	3. The Stone Eye

**¡Siento haber tratado en traducir este capítulo! La autora sigue siento l'alouette Blanche :3 ¡Se agradecen reviews! **

**Después de la conquista de España, o Hispania, España era una parte importante del imperio, incluso el suministro de algunos emperadores romanos (Por lo tanto, creo que Roma ve mucho de sí mismo en Antonio). El sur de Italia era parte del Imperio Romano, por supuesto, pero durante las guerras góticas del siglo VI, Italia estaba controlada por los visigodos (Lo mismo que España) y el Imperio Romano (o al menos el Imperio de Oriente) invadió y reconquistó temporalmente Italia . Este es un período de resistencia Lovina a Roma, como todos los niños sienten hacia sus padres con el tiempo, pero no se muestra una separación total. **

**Disfrutad~ **

* * *

**3. The Stone Eye.**

Habían pasado meses desde que Lovina se había encontrado a aquel chico en el bosque, pero Roma la continuaba vigilando con ojos de halcón. Se había quejado de que no la permitían salir de los terrenos de la villa, pero sus protestas se habían congelado al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Realmente había cosas que temer en los árboles. Al chico le había ido bien, durmiendo en los establos donde trabajaba. Pero por lo menos tenía un lugar cálido para descansar y una constante fuente de comida. De seguro que era mejor que el bosque. Roma seguía sin saber de donde procedía en primer lugar. difícilmente hablaba, solo murmurando a los caballos, pero en ocasiones seguía a Lovina mientras hacía sus tareas, tumbándose en la sombra y pretendiendo hacer algo útil. Había algo en él que era inquietante. Y había tomado demasiado interés en su Nipote. Se sentó en su escritorio, jugando distraídamente con un cuchillo entre sus dedos. Observó la hoja atrapar la luz en sus manos, y pensó para sus adentros. Había algo en la mirada que le había dirigido, viéndole con un fuego oliva, manteniendo su diminuto cuchillo entre ambos, su Nonno, y un niño que jamás había conocido.

Pensó en esos ojos, que él ya había visto antes. La manera en la que mechones de cabello caían por su rostro pálido y enmarcado por un halo oscuro. Había visto esa mirada, aquel disparo de fuego, muchos años atrás. Pensó en Ella. Fue un error. Podía sentir el abismo desgarrando su pecho, así que apretó los dientes, girando el cuchillo más rápido para darse algo con lo que entretenerse. Lovina siempre había sido difícil, pero siempre le había escuchado; nunca apuntaría con un arma hacia él. ¿De dónde venía eso? Su hermano hubiera corrido hacia sus brazos. Siempre había sido más distante, con sus ojos lejanos persistentes en el cielo, o hacia sus propios pies. Pero Lovina le había mirado fijamente, inclinada protectoramente sobre un sucio bárbaro. No, el chico no era eso. Pero ¿Entonces qué era? Nunca pareció asustado, más bien confundido. Y después de haberle atado, se había limitado a observarles durante todo el camino a casa. Y ella se había asomado por encima de su hombro, no buscando consuelo como hacía Feliciano a menudo, sino mirando hacia atrás, hacia el final de la cola, a aquellos ojos en la oscuridad.

¿Quién era ese chico de todas formas? No había un arañazo en él, así que Roma dudaba de que en realidad hubiera luchado contra el lobo tal y como Lovina había asegurado. Pero ¿Por qué le protegería? Era demasiado salvaje, demasiado primitivo. El aire de los bosques se había aferrado a él, incluso en su nueva túnica y en su pelo rapado. Siempre estaba holgazaneando, pero nunca relajado, como un depredador estudiando constantemente su entorno. Sin embargo sus ojos mostraban demasiada confianza, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Era o bien un tonto, o más astuto de lo que Roma había esperado. Sonreía afable cuando le daban órdenes, y ni siquiera trató de resistirse cuando los legionarios lo forzaron contra la mesa y le cortaron su enredada cabellera. Ni siquiera se había intentado escapar aún.

Quizás debería dejar que el chico huyera, tenderle las riendas de algún caballo rápido y darle una palmada, y mandarle volando hacia las colinas. Peor había algo en ese chico, una energía bruta brillando en esos ojos, detrás de su sonrisa. _Estaba solo a su edad. Era salvaje como él. En ese tiempo no era nada, y soñaba con todo._ Pero no, otras cosas venían primero. Sus niños iban delante. El pequeño Feliciano, con su naturaleza confiable, sus lágrimas fáciles, siempre tropezándose con sus propios pies. Estaba asustado de todo, y lo que no le hacía temer, lo amaba profundamente. Tenía que hacerle fuerte. Tenía que hacerle ver. Y Lovina, ¿Qué decir de ella? Suspiró. ¿Qué había siempre que decir de la niña? Era hosca e intratable, con tendencia a maldecir y a las miradas molestas. Nunca sabía qué decir, no sabía como sonreír. Pero si la ponías en un jardín, con las manos trabajando la tierra cálida, y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. _Ahí es cuando realmente la veo de nuevo._

Volvió a pensar sobre otros tiempos, en un revoloteo de lino blanco, en la pálida curva de un cuello, el gesto fruncido se unos labios carnosos, el destello de unos brillantes ojos oliva. Solo podía recordar esas memorias entre fulgores, brillantes segundos de dolor y belleza, de una felicidad atrapada. Incluso ahora la estoy aprisionando, atándola a mis memorias. _¿No puedo finalmente dejarla libre? No. _La respuesta fue repentina, tan abrupta que causó que se cortara la llema del dedo pulgar con el cuchillo. Observó el caer de las gotas rojas y frunció el ceño. Pensaba que había enterrado esos recuerdos. Pensó que había crecido lo suficiente para ahogarlos, y poner otras cosas en su cabeza.

Pero esa mirada en los ojos de Lovina, y ahora alguien había abierto la puerta hacia el patio trasero. Pensó que lo había cerrado, casi deseando cubrir entera la entrada. Pero no podía soportar privarla de la luz del sol otra vez. Ya estaba congelada y atrapada bajo la tierra. Ella pertenecía al cielo, llevada por el viento. Roma se chupó el pulgar, saboreando la sal de la sangre. Y presionó sus dientes contra el corte para sentir un dolor sordo. El daño físico siempre era más fácil.

Había empujado el portón semi-abierto, notando los cubos repartidos sobre las piedras sucias. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el patio entero; las enredaderas a lo largo de las paredes eran quebradizas y estaban arrugadas, separando el trabajo de limpieza con su abrazo de muerte. _Es otra tumba_, pensó para sí. Entonces fue cuando notó el parche limpio, brillante contra la suciedad. En aquel momento vio su ojo. Las frías piedras nunca habían podido capturar su mirada. Roma se hundió en el suelo, con sus manos corriendo sobre las ásperas baldosas, y sus dedos tratando de levantar los azulejos. Cualquier cosa para romper aquella mirada. Pero con manos temblorosas, trató de calmar su respiración. Ella siempre le hacía eso. El ojo del mosaico lo observaba, calmado y paciente. No mostraba nada de su calidez. Apretó la mano contra los adoquines, como si tratara de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. _Cerré sus ojos por última vez con mis manos llenas de sangre. Oscura mugre roja en su perfecto rostro. _Roma se levantó con sus pies temblorosos, cogiendo los cubos con una mano. Sus movimientos eran lentos, letárgicos. _¿Cuándo me hice tan viejo? _Miró hacia abajo, hacia ella, a ese único ojo siempre viendo. _Déjala ver el cielo, no la atrapes bajo la tierra. Piensa en Ella por una vez, no como antes. Como nunca hiciste. _Cerró el portón tras de sí; que chirrió como una corneja negra, y se puso a buscar un cerrojo.

" Caesar," Una voz le sacó de su ensueño. Se quitó el sangrante pulgar de la boca, y miró fijamente al legionario al otro lado del escritorio. El hombre se apresuró en posar un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no alterar la distribución casual de los cuchillos, mapas, joyas, manuscritos enrollados y trozos rotos de cerámica. Roma lo cogió con su mano callosa, maldiciendo mientras manchaba de sangre la página. El legionario se estremeció ante su arrebato verbal. Esto alentó a Roma, un poco de normalidad. Se sintió atraído de vuelta al presente de nuevo, lo cual era muy bueno. El pasado siempre se cernía tras de él, amenazando con tragárselo si se daba la vuelta. "¿Otro levantamiento?" Arqueó las cejas hacia el soldado, quién asintió rígido con su cabeza balanceándose como una garza bajo un casco demasiado grande.

" Solicitan su asistencia personal, señor." Roma dejó caer el papel, pasándose una mano por la cara. Había más líneas trazando su pasado de las que recordaba.

" Por supuesto que sí." _No te vayas_, advirtió una parte de él. Los territorios se ordenarán, pero Lovina no. Necesitas mantenerla cerca, mantenerla a salvo. Mientras la otra parte pensó, _debe seguir creciendo. _Solo cuando estén verdaderamente a salvo, cuando la última sombra del bosque se inunde por la luz, de modo que nada se pueda esconder. " Está bien, dile a Antonio que prepare mi caballo, y manda a Francis aquí.

* * *

Francis entró en la sala, quedándose de pie con altivez y con una mano en la cadera. El muchacho le observó a través de sus espesas pestañas, moviendo a un lado su pelo largo y rubio, y esbozó una sonrisa recatada. Cada mirada que el muchacho tenía sólo podía ser etiquetada como recatada. Era todo lo que evitaba que Roma no se riera; el rubio siempre traída una sonrisa a su cara, era como ver a un gato pavoneándose. Francis admiraba una estatua de mármol que había en la esquina de la estancia, mirando con la nariz hacia abajo en lo que probablemente supuso que era una pose elegante. Pero solo le hacía ver como si estuviera mareado y fuera a caerse, pero era entrañable al mismo tiempo. _Espera hasta que llegue a plena adolescencia, entonces seguro que da problemas. _Roma casi se echó a reír, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, con algo para quitarse de la cabeza ciertas cosas. Dejó el mapa que estaba revisando sobre la mesa, y se apoyó en sus codos para mirar al muchacho.

" tú túnica está del revés Francis. ¿ Te has tenido que vestir a toda prisa?" Levantó la ceja cuando el chico lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y enrojeció ligeramente." Realmente no me importa lo que haces con tu tiempo libre Francis, siempre y cuando mantengas tu lugar."

"Por supuesto, señor." El muchacho sonrió, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto (un secreto compartido era mejor que ser castigado de todos modos), e hizo una profunda reverencia. Se inclinó tanto que se tambaleó , pero recuperó el equilibrio y se retiró los largos rizos de la cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Bueno Francis, el negocio me llama al otro lado del Imperio, así que debo dejar la casa por un tiempo." Francis hizo un mohín exagerado que le hizo parecer como una niña pequeña. "Pero tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti mientras yo no esté."

" Oui monsieur, seguiré cualquier orden a la carta, levantaré todos los adoquines, recogeré hasta la última uva." Agitó los brazos dramáticamente. _Seguramente prefieres perseguir hasta la última chica de Roma, y solo estás tratando de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. _" Llevaré..."

"Ah, ah ahora escucha con atención Francis. No es tan fácil como lo anterior, pero es muy importante." Roma se incorporó de detrás del escritorio y puso sus manos sobre los dos hombros de Francis. El chico lo miró a través de sus suaves ojos azules. " Quiero que vigiles a Lovina. No la quiero escapándose otra vez ¿Lo comprendes? Quiero que te asegures que se queda en la villa, lo que significa no viajes a la ciudad o paseos en el bosque."

Los hombros del muchacho se hundieron ligeramente. No viajes a la ciudad significaba no chicas. "Eres el único en el que puedo confiar para esto, Francis. No le puedes dar este trabajo a nadie más ¿Entendido? _No la voy a tener seguida por aquel chico del bosque. No hasta que no sepa más sobre él. Francis por lo menos conoce este lugar. _" ¿Comprendes?"

"Oui, je comprends." Asintió con la cabeza, balanceando sus brillantes rizos. Roma le palmeó la mejilla y sonrió.

" Buen chico. La vigilarás desde ahora."

* * *

Francis se reclinó contra una de las puertas de los establos esperando que su postura fuera elegante. Se aseguró de posicionarse parte en la sombra, aprovechando al máximo la luz para hacer sus ojos brillar en el sol de mediodía. Siempre tenía consciencia de los ángulos; nunca se sabe cuando alguien podría estar observando. Hizo girar una pequeña flor entre sus dedos; no más que una mala hierva a sus ojos, pero que le hacían ver agradablemente distraído, melancólico. El rubio esperó a que el chico de los establos llegara y se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero la posición comenzaba a darle calambres en la espalda. Deseó que el muchacho viniera ya de modo que pudiera dejar tratar de verse como si estuviera descansando.

Rome la había dicho que se trataba de un trabajo solo para él, que solo él podía hacer. Pero esa chica era un gato salvaje a sus ojos. No hacía anda salvo fruncir el ceño. Estaba seguro de que le saldrían arrugas de fruncir su cara de esa manera. Francis había tratado de hacerla sonreír, mostrando sus mejores sonrisas practicadas, perfeccionadas después de horas mirándose en las piscinas colina abajo. Las chicas de la ciudad prácticamente se derrumbaban a sus pies, pero Lovina solo maldecía sobre su hombro y pasaba de forma ruda a su lado, agitando los rizos desordenados se su cara. En realidad sería bonita si sonriera, y se peinara el cabello de vez en cuando. Su hermano era mucho más sencillo, siempre sonriendo y con facilidad para reír.

Francis estaba perfeccionando su mirada melancólica cuando Antonio entró en el establo, apenas visible bajo dos enormes sacos de grano. Los dejó caer en un rincón sin siquiera mirar en la dirección del rubio. _Qué molesto._ No haces demasiada impresión, si alguien justo te nota después de haber reordenado toda una pila de bolsas de alimentos durante quince minutos. Dio un suspiro teatral y puso un gran puchero. Mientras tanto, Antonio abría una rendija en uno de los sacos y echaba el grano en un comedero. No estaba yendo demasiado bien, y la espalda de Francis sufría calambres de nuevo. Cambio de táctica, pues.

"Oh, Antonio, te he estado tratando de encontrar." Antonio dejó caer el saco en la pila y se volvió. Era casi una cabeza más alto que Francis, pero por su apariencia tendrían la misma edad. _Un poco áspero en los bordes, pero con algo de trabajo, podría hacer algo con él. _Estaba bronceado con lio horrible de pelo que siempre encontraba el camino hacia sus ojos y que estaba cortado en extraños ángulos en la parte de sus orejas, y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que le daban un perpetuo aire de sorpresa. El bosque le había dado una extraña manera de moverse, de modo que parecía relajado y a la vez listo para el ataque. _No tiene la peor cara de la villa, tampoco_, concedió Francis.

" Tú eres uh, Francis, ¿Verdad? Lo siento, soy malo con los nombres."

"Oui, je m'appelle Francis." Balanceó sus rizos.

" Eres el chico de la cocina ¿Cierto? Um, se te ves bastante incómodo. Has debido estar esperando por un rato. ¿Hay algo que necesites?" Se limpió las manos en su túnica y se acercó. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y alargó el brazo. " Soy Antonio, pero eso ya lo sabes." Francis le dio cauteloso su mano, y Antonio le dio un buen apretón, sacudiendo su brazo entero.

" Soy uno de los sirvientes más cercanos a Roma, en caso de que no lo sepas.! Antonio pestañeó distraído, no impresionado. " Y me ha encomendado una tarea especial mientras él está fuera."

" Oh, bueno, si necesitas alguna ayuda con eso siempre estoy por aquí, pero ahora mismo los caballos necesitan heno fresco." Trató de darse la vuelta pero Francis estiró una mano y lo evitó.

" Bueno, tengo muchas otras tareas vitales en la villa, que requieren gran cantidad de tiempo. Siempre estoy corriendo después de algún recado, " añadió con un pequeño mohín, con la mirada perdida un poco más allá de la cabeza del moreno. " Y esta tarea requiere mucho más tiempo del que tengo, así que me estaba preguntando si me podrías ayudar." Inclinó la cabeza al ángulo preciso de forma que la luz iba dispara a sus ojos. Había practicado esa también. Antonio levantó sus cejas y apoyó un brazo contra la viga de soporte.

" ¿Qué exactamente tendría que hacer?" Francis se encogió de hombros, mostrando qué trivial era la tarea.

"Monsieur Rome solo quiere a alguien que vigile a su petite fille mientras él está fuera. Solo para estar seguro de que se mantiene alejada del bosque y de problemas.

" ¿Y eso es mucho para ti? ¿No puedes cuidar a una niña de nueve? "

" No, " Francis añadió un aire ofendido a su tono. " Es una terca, y no escucharía nada de lo que le diga. Pero, no tienes porqué hablarla o algo, solo tira algo al suelo y dile que lo limpie. Ama limpiar. Una niña encantadora," dijo con los dientes apretados.

" Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas? No soy una niñera."

" Mi trabajo requiere que vaya a la ciudad regularmente a por comida, eso si queremos comer. Y Roma dijo especificamente que no se la permitiera ir a la ciudad o al bosque. Puedes ver el problema ¿Cierto?" Antonio se encogió de hombros.

" Bien, si realmente quieres ir a flirtear con esas chicas de la ciudad, mantendré un ojo sobre ella." Sonrió a Francis de manera socarrona. El rubio le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento. Quien fuera que fuese ese chico, pensaban igual. Se marchó tan rápido como puso, ya que Antonio había abierto la cuadra de uno de los caballos. Aquellos animales gigantes siempre le preocupaban. E igualmente, llegaba tarde a una cita. Estaba bien, pensó para sí mismo, es bueno tenerlas esperando. Se peinó algunos mechones de paja de su cabello y se dirigió a la ciudad. A Roma no le importaría si Antonio cuidaba de ella. La mantendría fuera de problemas ¿Verdad?

* * *

Antonio acababa de dejar a los caballos pastar cuando divisó a una figura entrar en el establo. No podría asegurarlo, pero a sus ojos se parecía a Lovina. Se coló tras ella, tratando de mantener silenciosos sus pasos. Era su trabajo, al parecer, mantenerla lejos de problemas, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera quitarla del camino si se le había metido algo en la cabeza. Al menos podría ayudarla a salir una vez habiendo disparado hacia él. Lovina estaba ocupada con la pared del fondo, tratando de llegar de puntillas a un cepillo de fregar que colgaba de una percha. Sonrió y caminó hacia ella, cogiéndolo de la pared justo arriba de sus dedos. Ella se dio la vuelta rápida, con la boca arqueada en un gesto de exasperación.

" ¿Eres tú otra vez?" Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Esa parecía su expresión facial por defecto.

" Dame eso." Saltó hacia arriba, tratando de coger el cepillo, pero él lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. Lovina apenas llegaba al hombro de Antonio cuando saltaba. Comenzaba a ser molesto, apareciendo así de todas partes. Incluso había esperado a que el otro se fuera para poder entrar y coger los cubos. ¿Y porque es tan condenadamente alto? Está bien, todavía puedo patearlo en la espinilla con facilidad.

¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Te vas a ir al patio?" Le lanzó una mirada y no contestó, debatiendo las implicaciones de patearlo y coger su cepillo. Quizás entonces pudiera dejarla en paz. "La puerta continua cerrada aún, ¿sabes?" Antonio bajó la escobilla y la sostuvo enfrente de su cara. Lovina lo agarró con brusquedad.

" Por supuesto que lo sé. Voy a saltar por encima." Se dio la vuelta y cogió su cubo. Antonio sujetó la otra parte del asa y tiró de ella para detenerla.

"Whoa espera. ¿ Tú vas por ahí escalando? ¿Tú, la chica que se cayó del desván del establo? Lovina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

" ¿ Fue eso preocupación?"

"No, pero al parecer Francis me ha conferido la tarea de mantenerte lejos de problemas, y que te caigas de algún edificio suena como un problema para mi." Dio un resoplido algo frustrado.

" ¿Está haciendo que me espies? Ese pequeño bastardo.

" Bueno, para ser honesto, no es realmente espionaje desde que te lo he dicho todo."

" No necesito una sombra; solo te meterías en mi camino." tiró del cubo para liberarlo de su agarre y salió por la puerta. Antonio suspiró y se apresuró detrás. Francis le iba a deber una después de esto. Lovina se dirigió hacia la casa principal, quitándose sus sandalias y dejándolas bajo un arbusto. Se paró frente a una gruesa mata de enredaderas y se giró. Estiró las manos hacia él como si estuviera espantando gallinas molestas. " Vete, no necesito tu ayuda."

"Bueno, no me importa si me necesitas o no. No me voy a ir." Lovina suspiró y tiró los cepillos al otro lado de la valla. Después puso el cubo en manos de Antonio y se fue con un gruñido.

" Maldita sea, está bien. Solo ve a por un poco de agua." Se fue a por ello, y por el momento en que volvió, se había sentado en la azotea, con sus pies desnudos colgando y mientras movía los dedos.

" Hey, bájate de ahí. Es peligroso, Lovi."

" Deja de llamarme eso y ata esto al cubo." Desenrrolló una cuerda atada a su cintura y le lanzó uno de los extremos. Mientras él hacía un grueso nudo en el manillar, ella se peinó un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza, sosteniendo el otro lado de la cuerda con los dientes. " ¿Listo?", preguntó con la boca llena. Antonió dio un pequeño tirón como respuesta y ella comenzó a subir el cubo con lentitud. Antonio tuvo que quitarse del camino del agua que se derramaba, pero ella se las arregló para subir el cubo medio lleno y dejarlo a su lado sobre el techo. " Tu turno ahora, si eres tan inflexible." Le hizo un gesto para tirar la cuerda pero ella se rió desdeñosa. " No puedo subirte. Debes escalar." Indicó señalando el miro de enredaderas con un dedo del pie. Genial, y ahora tenía que escalar cosas. Alturas, odiaba las alturas.

Antonio apretó los dientes y agarró un puñado de viñas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras subía, para darse algo en lo que pensar. La mataría si ella no se rompía la cabeza contra el suelo antes. Odiaba escalar. Las personas estaban pensadas para mantener ambos pies sobre la tierra firme. Eventualmente sus dedos escarbaban contra las tejas de barro mientras él se arrastraba por el borde. Apoyó su mejilla contra la arcilla caliente y recuperó el aliento. Lovina estaba sentada con aire de suficiencia mirándole y balanceando sus piernas. Ya había dejado el cubo cuidadosamente en el patio de abajo. Luego saltó sobre sus pies y cruzó las baldosas de barro hacia una sección de la pared que estaba un poco derrumbada. Cerámica rota se apilaba en una esquina. Lovina saltó ligera de ánfora rota en ánfora rota hasta que estaba en el suelo.

" Ves," Gritó mientras él sorteaba con torpeza los últimos diez pies de la pila. Una sonrisa emergió en los bordes de su boca, pero rápidamente la sofocó. " No caídas." No esperó a ver que Antonio hubiera bajado a salvo al suelo, sino que tiró el balde de agua sobre las tejas y asió uno de los cepillos. Tiró el otro por encima de su cabeza, que rebotó en la cabeza del moreno. Hizo una mueca y lo recogió.

" Lo menos que podrías hacer es fregar," espetó sin volverse. Frotaba furiosa los adoquines, pero después de unas horas no habían conseguido gran cosa. Habían descubierto alguna clase de borde floral, pero no daban ninguna pista. Era casi de noche cuando treparon de nuevo por encima del muro y estaban cubiertos de suciedad. Antonió cogió el cubo y se dirigió al establo.

" Te veo mañana, entonces."

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿No te he matado de aburrimiento aún?" Antonio se encogió de hombros y la sonrió. Se veía realmente molesta.

"No. No del todo. Y ahora _debo_ ver que hay ahí abajo. Buenas noches Lovi," agregó con picardía y caminó de vuelta.

* * *

Se necesitaron dos semanas más de escalar muros, rellenar cubos, lavados furiosos y maldiciones ocasionales para terminar de limpiar el patio vacío. Antonio había tratado desesperadamente de abrir la cerradura de modo que así no tuviera que escalar por el techo, pero sin éxito. Sin embargo Lovina había descubierto, que si escalaba primero ella, podía abrir el cerrojo desde el interior. Entonces, cada día Lovina se escabullía delante y lo miraba gritando,

" Ya lo sabes idiota, no necesito tu ayuda." Y él apretaría los dientes, viéndola danzar sobre el tejado, y la gritaría de vuelta,

"No pienses que te dejo romperte la cabeza hoy. No hay caídas de tejados en mi reloj." Y ella caminaría con facilidad sobre las baldosas, saltando hacia el patio y exclamando de nuevo,

" Ves, no caídas." En el último día, Lovina había robado un trozo de queso y una hogaza de pan duro mientras Francis coqueteaba con una de las criadas, y las había escondido en su túnica. Comieron en la parte limpia del patio. Lovina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y arrancó un pedazo de pan con los dientes, Antonio se sacudió las migajas y se las lazó a los pájaros que se habían reunido a lo largo de la pared.

" Roma vuelve a casa hoy. No tendrás que espiarme más," dijo a su pedazo de pan. Antonio se apoyó en sus codos y miró al cielo.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora puedo ir a buscar un poco de compañía agradable." Lovina le lanzó la corteza a la cabeza, pero él se echó hacia atrás y lo atrapó con la boca. Lo sostuvo con la lengua y trató de hablar. " ¿Quieres venir aquí y cogerlo de vuelta?" Lovina sonrió de medio lado y atrajo sus piernas a su pecho. Apoyando su mejilla en sus rodillas.

"Bueno, está sucio ahora. ¿Cómo sé donde has estado?"

" He estado contigo," Dijo con la boca llena.

"Vamos, limpiemos la última sección, después podremos verlo de verdad." 'Nosotros.' _Nunca solía decir 'nosotros'._ Lovina tomó el cepillo de fregar, ahora tan confortable como otra parte de su brazo, y fue hacia el rincón que seguía cubierto en barro seco. Antonio se agachó y pasó los dedos a lo largo de los azulejos. Esa parte del mosaico era alguna escena oceánica, completa con delfines estilizados. Pero cerca de los viñedos del centro se enmarcaba algo. Era todo lo que quedaba por ser descubierto. " ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a dormir la siesta?" Espetó Lovina y Antonio agarró su propio cepillo.

Les tomó otra media hora para limpiar los restos de la mugre, pero tan pronto como terminaron de descubrir las baldosas, que le parecían labios rosados a Antonio, Lovina se cubrió los ojos con las manos y tiró de él hacia la sección desmoronada de la pared.

" Debemos escalar y mirar. Nada de fisgar." Estaba casi mareada. El chico incluso escuchó una risita y la vio sonreír. _Nunca la he visto así. _Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, tal y como le habían dicho, y Lovina agarró una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta el muro. Casi se echa atrás de la sorpresa; nunca había hecho algo como eso tampoco.

" ¿Más escalada?" preguntó con un falso gemido. Treparon por el muro y ella giró en círculo con sus brazos abiertos, abombando su túnica. " Date prisa bastardo perezoso, quiero ver." pero Antonio estaba congelado en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos.

" Hey, Lovina." Raramente la llamaba así. Se quedó helada. " ¿Te darías la vuelta para mirarme? Sí, de frente como ahora." Hizo lo que se le dijo, mirándolo a través de un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué ocurre? No me ha crecido otro brazo, ¿verdad?"

" No, es solo... Es justo... se parece a ti." Lovina se limpió su cara sucia con el dorso de la mano y oteó a su alrededor las baldosas relucientes. El sol decidió asomarse por encima del muro de la villa, y hacer brillar las diminutas piedras. Puntos de luz centelleaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, reflejados en las piedras bajo sus pies desnudos. El patio mostró el delicado rostro de una mujer joven que miró a Antonio a los ojos con unos muy familiares ojos oliva.


	4. The Homecoming

******La autora sigue siento l'alouette Blanche. ¡Se agradecen reviews! Hetalia Pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. **

**Author's Note/Historical Background**: SPOILERS, NO LEER HASTA DESPUÉS. El sur de Italia fue originalmente una colonia de Grecia, y se llamó la Magna Grecia en Roma, así que la autora hizo a Lovina parecerse a Grecia. Este capítulo puede ser un poco lento, pero había una historia de fondo que debía ser explicada. Las partes próximas tendrá más acción. El Imperio Romano no dura para siempre, claro. Nos gustaría saber si tienes algún momento histórico que quisieras ver en el fanfic. ¡Gracias a todos los los reviews! 3

**4. The Homecoming.**

"No sé de qué estás hablando. El calor te ha vuelto loco. Hazte a un lado.", se quejó Lovina. Le lanzó miradas molestas mientras se revolvía hacia el muro. ¿Qué había dicho? Estaba practicamente fuera de sí el instante anterior. Él se arrastró hacia un lado para dejarla pasar hacia arriba de la pared, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando hacia la casa. Desde ahí se podía ver la mayoría de los campos que rodeaban la finca. Frunció el ceño frente a la luz del sol y luego reunió apresuradamente la túnica en sus manos, luchando el resto del camino hasta el techo.

" Ha vuelto, Tonio. Vamos, idiota." Ya corría mientras el chico la gritaba tras sí.

" Espera, no hay porqué apresurarse. Y no voy a a arrastrarme por el techo. ¿No deberíamos recoger esto?" Lovina se detuvo, inclinándose a cuatro patas como un gato, y le gritó enfadada mientras él descendía al suelo. De su pelo caían mechones sobre su cara, formando ángulos extraños. Con el sol parecía castaño rojizo. Eran ridículas las cosas que había notado.

" Dejalo. Seguirán ahí cuano volvamos. Vamos. Eres un maldito lento." Lovina se fue de nuevo, desapareciendo sobre el borde del tejado. Algún día se mataría, corriendo de esa manera. Antonio suspiró y abrió la puerta del patio. No podía cerrarla desde fuera, pero la empujaba lo más fuerte que podía para qye lo parecía. No importaba de todas maneras; Lovina siempre volvía y la cerraba. Además, Roma estaba en casa. Se apresuró corriendo alrededor de la casa, sin preocuparse de mirar atrás como la puerta se abría con el viento.

* * *

Lovina saltó ligeramente sobre una sección separada del techo que cruzaba sobre otro pequeño patio. Desde ahí, se podrían ver las banderas rojas que sobresalían por encima del techo como flores silvestres. No sería bueno que Roma la viera lanzándose por los tejados; nunca sabía lo que pensaría. Mantuvo su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras corría hacia los sonidos de cascos. Cogió una sección baja de techo y cayó sobre ella, aferrándose con las rodillas hasta que pudo obtener un buen agarre y pudo mover sus piernas hacia abajo. Luego se dejó caer, rodando y rebotando ligeramente hasta el suelo. Incluso tuvo que luchar para mantener el paso para no echar a correr. Dobló una esquina del patio grande.

Estaba rodeado de caballos, montados por hombres de apariencia severa que llevan el estandarte romano. Apenas parecía notarlo. Probablemente parecía una fregona, cubierta de suciedad y con el pelo sobresaliendo como las ramitas de un nido. Lovina trató de alisar su cabello, pero provocó que más mechones volaran alrededor de su cara. Oh, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Feliciano salió fuera de la casa, blanco y brillante con una túnica nueva limpia. Vio a Francis y corrió hacia él, agarrando su mano y sonriendole. Se dio cuenta de que Lovina estaba en las sombras y se rió, moviendo su mano libre hacia ella. Francis la miró, levantó una ceja ante la suciedad de la ropa y meneó la cabeza.

Bueno, ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensaba Francis, de todos modos? Lovina se deslizó alrededor de los criados que se habían reunido para saludar a la partida, y se puso detrás de Feli. Quizás Roma no se diera cuenta del estado de su ropa. Probablemente se acerca demasiado preocupado con abrazos a Feliciano. El muchacho balbuceaba alegremente con una ayudante de cocina que había a su lado que le sonrió y se rió, sonrojándose graciosamente con el calor del verano. Los criados se mantenían fuera del camino de Lovina, separándose en packs. Se sentía completamente sola y expuesta. Y fue dolorosamente consciente de las costras en sus rodillas de doblarse hacia abajo en las baldosas durante tanto tiempo. De modo que trató de tirar de su túnica para ocultarlas.

"¿Por qué estás inquieta?" una voz le susurró al oído. La niña saltó, golpeando a una criada junto a ella, que le lanzó una mirada furibunda hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era y se alejó, murmurando a su amiga. Antonio se inclinó sobre ella, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. La sonrió perezosamente, como siempre lo hacía. Siempre parecía como si acabara de despertar de un buen sueño y estaba tratando de recordar los detalles, de alguna manera alerta y soñando despierto. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"No estoy inquieta. Sólo estoy tratando de parecer ... presentable, eso es todo." Alzó la barbilla al aire y se alejó de él.

"¿Dónde está Roma? Quiero decir, todo este alboroto y ni siquiera ha aparecido todavía." Preguntó Antonio, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. Lovina lo empujó con el hombro. La criada que Lovina había golpeado miró al muchacho y se rió, escondiendo su sonrisa trás su mano. Lovina rodó los ojos.

"Le gusta llegar tarde. Normalmente tiene cosas que discutir en la ciudad antes de venir. Pero no te preocupes, no te lo pierderás. Le gusta hacer una entrada." Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y trató de ignorar a la chica a su lado. Prácticamente se cayó encima de la pequeña tratando de inclinarse cerca de Antonio, como si Lovina no estuviera allí en absoluto. Sin embargo el moreno no parecía darse cuenta. Era completamente inconsciente.

"¿Y realmente tenemos que esperar aquí afuera en el sol hasta que él venga?" Antonio tiró de su túnica para que la brisa pasara bajo su camisa. La doncella suspiró y su rostro enrojeció. Lovina miró hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Feliciano. Su pequeño rizo se estremeció cuando explicó con entusiasmo algo a la chica que había a su lado. Ella le sonrió y le pellizcó en la mejilla, adoptando ese tono alto de voz reservado para los niños adorables y los cachorros. Francis se volvió hacia la sirviente de cocina junto a él y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se acercó más y movió su pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la pierna de Francis. Él se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Lovina estaba empezando a sentirse enferma, debía ser por el calor.

Antonio no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Silbaba alegremente hacia sí mismo, mirando la hilera de hombres, tratando de contarlas todas. Notó que una chica lo miraba fijamente. Esperaba que no tuviera nada en su rostro, por lo que se limpió con el dorso de la mano para asegurarse. Supuso que no, ¿Tal vez estaba haciendo una mueca extraña? La chica estaba inclinada hacia delante exageradamente, constantemente jugando con su cabello. Tal vez era un sobrecalentamiento por el sol. Lovina no parecía mucho mejor. Su buen humor se había evaporado totalmente bajo el calor y no podía dejar de juguetear con su ropa. Se quedó mirando fijamente al frente, apretando la mandíbula. Hubo un revuelo en la parte delantera de la columna, los estandartes se agitaron en el aire, una nube de polvo apareció.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó, señalando el creciente alboroto. Lovina dio un bufido audible mientras un grupo de soldados entraban en el patio con los caballos resoplando. Algunos alzaron sus cascos al aire, siguiendo el ritmo de las pisadas sobre las baldosas.

"Oh, eso será él. Te lo dije, le gusta hacer entradas." Un semental blanco apareció de la larga fila de soldados, que debía ser la que había causado tanta conmoción. Roma se paseó a lo largo de todos los sirvientes. Movía su capa roja a través de los flancos del caballo. Junto a Antonio, Lovina rodó los ojos. Caesar se inclinó sobre la silla y saltó del caballo. Sin embargo algo parecía fuera de lugar. ¿Era sólo un truco de la luz, o es que Antonio había visto una mueca de dolor?

Feliciano corrió hacia delante, agarrando el brazo de Lovina trás él con una mano. La niña corrió a regañadientes, tratando de cubrir sus rodillas sucias con la otra mano. Antonio bordeó la multitud, observándolos. Lovina se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido, al ver como Feliciano saltaba hacia Roma. El niño puso sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas de su Nonno, enterrando su cara en sus piernas. ¿Se tambaleaban sus pies, o Antonio vió otra vez cosas?

Roma sonrió a su nipote, que sólo le llegaba a la cintura. El niño le miraba, balbuceando alegremente. Roma se inclinó, con cada músculo de su cuerpo protestando y agarró la mano joven entre las suyas. Sus dedos cubrían completamente la pequeña mano del niño. Feliciano se negó a soltar su pierna. Roma le sonrió. Finalmente, un poco de normalidad. Algo se movió a sus pies junto a Feliciano. Roma levantó la vista.

Lovina se asomó entre un lío de rizos. Sus dos manos tiraban del dobladillo de su túnica, mientras sus dedos de los pies se retorcían sobre sí mientras trataba de ocultar sus pies descalzos. Tenía barro en una de las mejillas, sus rodillas magulladas de púrpura y costras. La niña se mordió un lado del labio mientras Roma levantaba una ceja.

"Deberías cuidar mejor de tu apariencia, Lovina. Las personas te tomarán por nada más que un sirviente común. ¿No podrías haberte cambiado a algo más apropiado para nuestros invitados?" Señaló vagamente a la columna de hombres detrás de él. Un rojo rubor apareció en su rostro, pero sus cejas bajaron y ella separó los pies. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para una larga discusión.

"No es mi culpa si soy la única que puede hacer algo por aquí. Tú no crees que pueda hacer nada, pero ..." Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando una figura se acercó desde el pelotón de los soldados. Le dio un codazo en las costillas a Lovina y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Roma se volvió torpemente, con Feli todavía agarrado a su pierna, para mirar al sirviente que había tenido el descaro de asaltar a su nipote. Antonio se apartó fuera del alcance cuando Lovina intentó darle una patada en la espinilla y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante a él, su captor.

"Todos estamos contentos de verle de nuevo, Señor Roma, especialmente Lovi". Lovina resopló como respuesta, volviendo la cabeza lejos de él. Empujó su nariz hacia el aire y se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia. Roma sonrió para sus adentros, ella era todavía una buena pieza. El muchacho brolló color cobre bajo sol, con los ojos brillantes en un rostro sonrojado. Su cabello estaba empezando a crecer por encima de sus oídos otra vez y a correr, desgarbado, por su cuello. Parecía salvaje y fuera de lugar en aquel patio bien cuidado, sin embargo, totalmente a gusto. Roma fue tomado por sorpresa._ Ese podría haber sido yo en mis años jóvenes, indomable, engreído, buscando._ Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron en una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

"Su caballo, Señor." Roma lo miró como si fuera un fantasma sosteniendo un fragmento de su pasado. _¿Qué es lo que estás persiguiendo, muchacho? No te lo puedo dar. No puedo perder todo de nuevo._ Volvió de nuevo al presente, mirando hacia Lovina que le observó con preocupación. Se aclaró la garganta y colocó suavemente las riendas en la mano extendida de Antonio, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo. Le ponía nervioso a mirar hacia el pasado en la cara de Antonio , joven y vivo, y con hambre.

" Cógelo y vete. Quiero que lo labes y lo frotes antes de que te vayas," dijo él bruscamente. Sus huesos todavía le dolían y que quería estar solo un rato. Era demasiado viejo para todo eso a caballo. Despidió a los criados y se quedó quieto mientras todos se iban, acariciando Feliciano en la cabeza y tratando de mantenerse en pie. Antonio se llevó el caballo, mirando por encima de su ancha espalda mientras se dirigía a los establos. Lovina lo miró, pero no se movió.

Se quedó de pie mientras que todos los sirvientes se preparaban para cocinar la cena, quejándose de las bocas extra que alimentar, o arrastrando los pies para encontrar un lugar para que durmieran todos los hombres. Ojeó a Caesar por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía una mueca plasmada en su rostro, y tenía una palidez enfermiza que no había notado antes. Feli no parecía ver nada, y todavía se aferraba a su pierna con alegría. Roma trató de darse la vuelta y dar órdenes a los hombres, pero tropezó ligeramente. Lovina escuchó su inhalación brusca mientras hacía una mueca. No era sólo su imaginación. En silencio, Lovina agarró de la mano de Feli y le apartó cierta distancia de su Nonno, cortando la historia que le estaba contanto. Siempre parloteaba alegremente, como el agua saltando sobre las piedras, y en general a todo el mundo le parecía encantadar. Si ella hiciera algo por el estilo, le dirían que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

"¿Qu ... qué pasa Lovina?" murmuró, confuso por haber sido interrumpido. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los suyos.

"No lo sé todavía. Sólo guarda silencio por un segundo." Se mordió el labio y examinó a los soldados, en busca de la causa de su preocupación. Podía ser muy ajeno a su alrededor. Entre él y Antonio, todo el mundo parecía consciente. Roma terminó de hablar y asintió con la cabeza a los soldados, que dieron la vuelta a los caballos y se dirigieron al trote en dirección a las caballerizas. Se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró, luego se dio cuenta de que Feliciano y Lovina seguían mirándolo, y les sonrió. Había cosas que no necesitaban saber.

"Vamos niños". Les hizo una seña como si estuviera espantando a las gallinas, agitando las manos. "Preparaos para la cena. Tengo un par de cosas que tengo que mirar. Y lava tu rostro, ¿No te parece, Lovina?" Feliciano corrió hacia la casa, tirando de Lovina detrás de él, pero ella miró por encima del hombro, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Había algo detrás de la sonrisa de su abuelo, como las nubes que avanzan en el horizonte.

* * *

Roma estaba solo de nuevo una vez que sus nietos entraron en casa. Se inclinó sobre su pierna buena, y borró sus músculos doloridos. La campaña no había ido muy bien. Parecía como si estuviera perdiendo territorio cada día. Dondequiera que iba, entre sus cariñosos ciudadanos habían ojos llenos de odio que le fulminaban con la mirada. No podía seguir así. Cada dos meses se encontraba en otro territorio en los que había revueltas.

Su armadura, que una vez le parecía más cómodo que su propia piel, ahora colgaba pesada de sus hombros , pegajosos de sudor bajo el sol ardiente. Se sentía tan viejo. Y ese chico, la mirada que él le había dado, era como ver un fantasma de sí mismo. Se estremeció con el calor. Bueno, el muchacho no se había escapado como él había esperado, o ¿ Y si hubiera esperado eso? Una parte de él quería ver al niño florecer. El resto quería alejarlo, para borrar todos los pensamientos del pasado. No, no todos. Si se olvidaba de ella, sería como si nunca hubiera existido. Alguien tenía que recordar, incluso si le doliera. De pronto, tenía que verla de nuevo, aunque fuera sólo uno de sus ojos; vigilante, tranquilo, mirando desde el suelo de su patio.

Sus pies encontraron el camino sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

Feliciano se metió en su habitación para cambiarse, pero Lovina salió por la ventana y se deslizó por el tejado caliente. Sus pies se quemaban con cada paso, pero ella voló hacia el otro lado de la casa y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Las sombras eran un alivio. Las puertas del establo estaban muy abiertas y llenas de ruido de caballos y ayudantes de establo. Se acercó a la parte trasera, donde Antonio estaba llenando un balde con agua.

"Psst," dijo entre dientes, mirando con la cabeza por la pared. Tenía la cara inclinada sobre el agua y no miraba hacia arriba. "Psst". Su cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás y adelante, con la esperanza de que ninguno de las otros ayudantes les viera. Saltó de un pie a otro con impaciencia. El idiota era tan frustrante a veces. "Vamos, bastardo", gritó ella, y luego se llevó la mano a la boca. Todos en la villa entera debían haber oído eso.

"Oh, Lovi. No te había notado," Antonio empujó el cubo sobre el borde del pozo con una mano y lo dejó en el suelo. Le dirigió una ridícula sonrisa torcida. Dios, era sordo y un idiota.

"Tenemos que volver al patio."

"¿Por qué? Cerré la puerta, y todavía tengo caballos que necesitan que les tienda". Suspiró exasperada.

"Todavía estarán aquí cuando vuelvas, y tenemos que conseguir los cubos". Antonio frunció el ceño.

"No actúes como una princesita. A veces tengo trabajo. No puedo seguir corriendo detrás de ti."

"Pero, con todos estos hombres y caballos, alguien va a notar que los cubos se han ido, e irán a buscarlos. Van a ver el patio".

"Sabes que no está exactamente oculto. Si la gente quiere encontrarlo, lo harán." Estaba molesta. ¿Cómo era que nadie más veía que algo andaba mal?

"Algo está sucediendo con Nonno. Simplemente no quiero que lo encontre todavía. Por favor, Tonio. Yo no quiero que nadie tlo aleje de mí. Finalmente consigo algo por mi misma, y yo no quiero que se lo lleven." Suspiró y cogió el cubo, caminando hacia la puerta de los establos.

"Está bien," suspiró mientras colocaba el asa contra la pared. "Sólo un viaje rápido y luego me dejas solo, ¿Vale?" Pero ella ya se había ido, trepando por un montón de cajas apiladas contra la casa. _¿Por qué estaba todavía __corriendo detrás de ella? No valía la pena otro viaje a través de los tejados._ Pero él la siguió de todos modos, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Se arrastraron lentamente por el techo, manteniendo el cuerpo cerca de las tejas, a pesar de que el calor era casi insoportable. Los dedos deardían, y estaba segura de las capas de la piel estaban desprendiéndose por completo, pero había demasiados sirvientes de un lado a otro como para llegar y entrar en el patio, y Antonio habían cerrado las puertas de todos modos.

No sabía muy bien por qué tenía que volver al patio. Era casi como si fuera a desaparecer si no lo verificaba, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en el primer lugar, o como si el bello mosaico se pudiera derretir de nuevo en un suelo de tierra agrietada. Y no podía dejar ninguna posibilidad de que alguien lo encontraría. Era su lugar ahora. ¿Su lugar? ¿El lugar de ambos? ¿Era eso? ¿Quería algo que solo fuera suyo? Había encontrado algo en el bosque, y había encontrado algo en el patio. Lovina sólo quería algo libre del resto de los demás, lejos de Francis y sus miradas desaprovatorias, de Feliciano que siempre estaba sonriente, hermoso y amado, lejos de Roma y su "algún día entenderás" y sus suspiros exasperados. Quería algo nuevo y salvaje, indomable.

Habían llegado al otro extremo del techo, el más cercano al patio. Antonio corría detrás de ella, deslizándose a través de las baldosas. La niña oyó un ruido y se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué es eso?" siseó Antonio. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en mantenerse sobre el techo. Lovina se encogió de hombros y se acercó a gatas. Escuchó un grito ahogado y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Se inclinó sobre el tejado con cuidado, mirando hacia el patio de abajo.

Había una figura allí, torpemente de pie en la puerta de entrada, con una mano agarrando la puerta de metal para mantenerse en posición vertical. Tal vez era uno de los soldados. Llevaba puesta la escamosa armadura y todo, brillando débilmente a la luz que se filtraba por el techo. Dede su posición no podían ver su rostro, pero entonces habló.

"Oh Dios, mírate, Grecia. Ha pasado tanto tiempo." Roma cayó al suelo, pasando una mano a lo largo de los azulejos. El aliento de Lovina se atascó en su garganta, era incapaz de moverse, apretaba el techo. "¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Nunca es suficiente." Trazó los patrones del mosaico, y para horror de Lovina, sus hombros empezaron a temblar. "Soy tan viejo, tan viejo. Nunca debí haber vivido más allá de ti. Todo me duele. Nada tiene sentido. Sólo te quería, eso es todo." Sus manos se movían más rápido, girando en patrones como un complejo ritual. De repente, Lovina quería correr, correr lejos a través de las tejas, para estar en cualquier parte menos allí. No quería escuchar eso.

"Deja de mirarme. Deja de tratar de entender, ¿No ves que soy un monstruo", gritó. En el techo, Lovina se estremeció. Trató de agarrase en los azulejos, pero sus dedos rasparon inútilmente el suelo. Entonces trató de cerrar los ojos, pero eso sólo amplificó el sonido. Sus dedos se hundieron en el barro, en las uñas. Nunca debería haber venido. Eso no era lo que ella quería. ¿Dónde estaba Tonio? Sobre el patio, Roma se miró las manos, ensangrentadas de los azulejos, y presionó la frente contra el mosaico.

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?" Notó un ruido a sus espaldas y Antonio colisionó con la espalda de Lovina. Perdió el equilibrio con un jadeo ahogado. Se retorció de la azotea, agarrando el borde de las baldosas para frenar su caída. Al estar en un montón de escombros, rodó por él hasta que aterrizó en el suelo, cubierta de polvo, pero ilesa. Antonio cayó después, estrellándose detrás de ella en la cerámica. Lovina trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían torpes e inútiles. Y entonces Roma se impuso sobre ellos, con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, y su boca apretada en una mueca. Un demonio que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" - Gruñó. Lovina se ahogaba sin aire, se arrastró hacia atrás sobre las manos y las rodillas. Roma puso la mano en la espada corta que tenía en la cadera. Lovina trató de ponerse por delante de Antonio. Por alguna razón, tenía que interponerse entre él y Roma. Él no le haría daño a ella, no su Nonno. Pero ese no era un hombre que conociera. Por encima de ella, Caesar comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "¿Qué habéis visto? ¿Qué habéis _hecho_?"


End file.
